swsefandomcom-20200215-history
GaW Military Heroes
Reference Book: Star Wars Saga Edition Galaxy at War For over a thousand generations The Jedi Order has guarded the peace throughout the galaxy. Even so, key eras of the Star Wars saga are ravaged by war, offering Gamemasters opportunities for campaigns focusing on warfare and the military. The heroes of a military campaign fight in battles, but they also can be the characters around which the war turns. In many cases, the actions of such heroes not only decide battles but also determine the fate of entire systems and sectors. Billions of lives hang in the balance, and the heroes' actions can determine the final outcome of entire wars. The heroes of a military campaign are not simply combatants, they are agents of destiny. The Soldier class is well suited for a military campaign. Galaxy at War introduces new options specifically geared for characters who take levels in the Soldier class, including those who only have a few levels of the class. Additionally, the Soldier class encompases a wide variety of archetypes within the military theme: Soldiers can be covert-ops warriors, military police, officers-in-training, mercenaries, Starfighter pilots, Gunners, martial arts masters, and much, much more. Galaxy at War helps players and Gamemasters use the Soldier class to greater potential, illuminating new paths for combat archetypes. At the same time, Soldiers are not the only participants in warfare. Nobles recruit and command troops, Scoundrels raid supply lines and ambush unsuspecting troops; Scouts prepare entire armies for the battles they are about to face; and Jedi bring the power of The Force to combat. Heroes of these classes can find new Talents and Feats in this chapter, and elsewhere in Galaxy at War can find new material to hive heroes a distinctly military edge. Heroes of all classes are affected by the tides of war, and Galaxy at War presents several new options that reflect how involvement in galaxywide war changes those characters. Much of the discussion in Galaxy at War uses the word "Military" to represent a general theme of a faction involved in a war. The term is not reserved only for organized factions such as The Galactic Republic or The Galactic Empire, but also covers any paramilitary or combat-oriented group. Highly organized and militant pirate groups, mercenary bands, support forces, and even individual adventuring parties all fall under this banner. Military heroes are not required to be signed up for the armed forces of a major government, although typically they are members of an organized force with a rank structure and protocols of behavior focusing on combat and warfare. New Species The following new Species each have a special connection to warfare and combat. Whether they are adept mercenaries like the Dashade, veteran warriors like the Taung, or pacifists trying to escape the horrors of war like the Lurmen, each Species has a role to play in a military campaign. When starting a campaign with a military focus, Gamemasters and players should consider these Species for the various roles they might play in a wartime environment. Military Heroes Main Article: Military Heroes Life on the battlefield can be intense, terrifying, exhilarating, or short. It can even be all of these at once. Most galactic citizens take food, shelter, and safety for granted, but in combat- from simple skirmishes between rival forces to galaxy-shaking conflicts such as The Mandalorian Wars, the Clone Wars, or the Galactic Civil War- those features become luxuries. Those who learn to adapt to harsh and unforgiving conditions survive to fight another day. Feats The Feats presented here supplement those found in the Saga Edition Core Rulebook and are suitable for any Era of Play. They are designed for heroes who focus on combat, such as those engaged in the galactic conflicts described throughout Galaxy at War. However, any character who qualifies can select these Feats. Martial Arts Feat The following Feats represent basic training in a variety of martial arts styles. Additionally, many of them have special effects when used in conjunction with style-specific Talents available to the Martial Arts Master Prestige Class. Team Feats The following Feats, collectively referred to as Team Feats, allow multiple heroes in a party to take the same Feat to gain cumulative benefits. These Team Feats represent the concept that you and your allies have trained together and are part of the same military unit. When a mission calls for specialized skills, your group is chosen because you work well together and can get the job done. Each Team Feat provides a competence bonus to a particular Skill Check, the same type of bonus that is provided by the Skill Focus Feat. If you are considering taking either a Team Feat or the Skill Focus Feat, consider whether other heroes in your group are willing to take the same Team Feat. If at least two other allies take the same Team Feat, you will gain a greater benefit by taking the Team Feat rather than the Skill Focus Feat. However, if fewer than two other allies take the Team Feat, you will gain a greater benefit by taking the Skill Focus Feat instead. Prestige Class Talents The following Talents expand the Talent Trees available to the Prestige Classes found in the Saga Edition Core Rulebook. Elite Troopers See also: Elite Trooper The Elite Trooper is most at home on the field of battle, ranking among the most capable combatants of any military or mercenary company. A mission that an Elite Trooper considers an interesting challenge would be considered a suicide mission by other soldiers. * New Talent: Weapon Master Talent Tree ** Ferocious Assault * New Squad Leader Talent Tree Gunslingers See also: Gunslinger Although more commonly seen in one-on-one fights and small skirmishes, the Gunslinger's fast reflexes and deadly accuracy are just as dangerous in large-scale military actions as in the holovid stereotype of a duel at midday. * New Talent: Gunslinger Talent Tree ** Keep Them Honest * New Sharpshooter Talent Tree Martial Arts Master Main Article: Martial Arts Master Most warriors become proficient with a variety of weapons, but Martial Arts Masters strive to master various styles of hand-to-hand combat, shunning blasters and turning their bodies into powerful weapons. Although other combatants are satisfied with learning the basics of unarmed combat, Martial Arts Masters learn the techniques and philosophies of many different styles of martial arts, incorporating different elements and techniques into unique personal styles. They are among the most self-sufficient and the most dangerous fighters in the galaxy. Martial Arts Masters focus on perfecting their art, but many different paths lead to that goal. Some Martial Arts Masters withdraw from the galaxy, honing their skills in small, isolated enclaves. Others use their prowess in the defense of the helpless and innocent in a manner befitting a Jedi Knight. Some make their lethal skills available to the highest bidder, and still others hold positions of influence with criminal cartels, using their deadly fighting abilities to ruthlessly maintain their rank.